More Suprises?
by mr-uuki
Summary: From birthdays, to a marriage proposal, and having a child too? SasuNaru eventual Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Nick name….Robert**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto… **_sigh_

**Sasuke: of course you don't, because he's mine! **_glares_

**Robert: no you baka! I meant the manga! Not your lover! **_Whacks head_

**Sasuke: oh… good! **_smiles while he rubs head_

**Robert: **_00_**…well! On with your reading! See you then!**

**Setting- Currently at Naruto's apartment….**

**Pairings- SasuNaru…So far…**

**Grading- PG-13 and up**

CHAPTER is pretty short for now...

**Things to know**

Naruto and Sasuke are together for 4 yrs.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_ '

**_Memories_**- when you the read story

* * *

:** Chapter One: Coming here**

A blond haired boy was resting so peacefully that he didn't notice that the front door of his apartment creak open and then silently close shut with a dull click. Nor did he hear the light footsteps coming towards him and then suddenly stop.

But what he did notice was that something or someone jumped on top of his back and yelled. Right in his ear, waking him up instantly.

**Sasuke pov.**

Once I stopped in front of my little kitsunes house, I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. I had such a great day planned out for him today. It's a good thing that he doesn't expect it either._ 'I hope he likes it…'_

Smiling I reached for the door and found it opening as I turned the knob. _'He really is a dobe for leaving it unlocked, what an idiot'_

Shaking my head I went straight in the apartment. Almost tripping myself by the heaps of clothing near the door. _'Tch. He's so messy; better remind myself to make him clean up his own mess'_

Scowling, I continued further to my destination…his room. Once I got there, I saw the sunlight shine on my cute blond, making him glow like he was from heaven. Leaning on the door, I continued to stare at him, admiring the view. _'He's so cute, sleeping all curled up in a ball like that' _(ah! XP it sounds sappy!)

After gazing at my Naru-chan, which seemed like hours. (A/N: _To him_) I completely forgot why I came here came for. _'Sigh… well its his own fault for still sleeping this late._' Smirking, I got ready in a crouching position. I sprang into the air and landed on my lover.

"Oiy Naruto! Wake up already you lazy ass!", wincing at my own voice, it was pretty loud.

I felt a jerk underneath me. And the next thing I knew, I was thrown off the bed. Landing straight down the floor. Crashing down headfirst._ 'You dobe! You didn't have to shove me off! And my head hurts cuz of you!' _

I clutched my head in pain and glared up at the sleepy looking form. Naruto was looking around his apartment with a bewildered look. I wouldn't be surprised, I mean who wouldn't be so pent up when a random person came into his house and scared him half to death.

I stood up rubbing my head for a while and sat on the bed. Glaring at him with the most defiant stare I have ever gave to anybody. He stared right back at me, but with no glare. Five minutes later, he started to squirm and fidget around in his blankets. But he still didn't break eye contact. _'Oh yes Naru-chan… you will so regret what you did.'_

Smirking inwardly, my glare in tensed a bit more. Naruto started to chew on his lip glaring right back. I waited and waited, and that was the time when he cracked.

"What? I'm sorry ok! Aren't you going to forgive me? What did I do to deserve such a glare from the great Uchiha Sasuke? Huh!"

I continued to stare angrily at him, till I couldn't hold it anymore. Laughing like a maniac was what I was doing. I was sure that I scared the shit out of him.

--

**Normal pov.**

Naruto stared at Sasuke with a lost look. _'What the heck did you eat today? Have you gone berserk?' _

He inched away from the raven haired boy, trying to get away as quick as possible.

The Uchiha-heir finally stopped laughing and smiled. He came closer to the blonde and held him still. Capturing his lips kissing him passionately. After a while, they broke apart gasping for air. Having the brunette lean his forehead on the other's still smiling at him.

* * *

**mwuahahahahaha I'm an evil person! **

**Naruto and Sasuke: **you're an evil person! We want to see the rest!

**Robert: **Not until I get some reviews then I'll go on!

--

**I'll post another CHAPTER…… **_Unless_ **I get some reviews of **what you guys think! its pretty short... but im testing this one out to see if its a good story that i shall keep working on.

_So long! R & R_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Robert does not own Naruto!

**I know… the last chappie was Short…and thanks**

**Gemini sohma-chan** **as my 1st reviewer! & kitty-inuyasha as my 2nd**

**I know Sasuke is way ooc that's why I like it…. (Laughs like a maniac)**

**I'll try to make him normal…. it's a possibility (stares around)**

* * *

**Continued of chapter 1: Coming here**

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes and saw mirth in them.

"Why the hell are you in my house, Sasuke…" Naruto said bluntly with a tad of annoyance in his voice. Pushing him away, he grabbed the bed sheets, getting ready to go back to sleep.

Sasuke felt a vein pop, and whacked him on the side.

"You baka! You should be happy that I'm here! And it's way too late for you to be sleeping! Its already One o'clock!" Sasuke growled, pulling on the sheets, getting nowhere. Then he pushed the blonde off the bed earning a groan.

Naruto slowly sat up looking at the irritated Uchiha and sweat dropped _'crap... What did I do now?' _Sasuke stared at Naruto and sighed, " c'mon, we're going out. So you should get dressed ok dobe?", then he left the bedroom heading towards the kitchen.

Naruto yelled right back with a glare " stop calling dobe you teme!"

Sasuke looked back and smirked, "fine then you baka."

The blonde glowered at the retreating form and slowly stood up looking around to see any clean clothes for him to wear. _'I wonder where we're going. It better be good, since he interrupted my sleep'_ He pulled off his sleeping clothes and grabbed two random articles from his closet. He put on a black T-shirt and orange cargo pants.

--

Sasuke looked around the kitchen cupboards and found nothing. _'This place has no food… what have you been eating Naruto?'_ He looked everywhere from top to bottom, anything that could be edible.

Not noticing a figured in the doorway, he heard a light tapping noise behind him and a slight cough. He turned around to find a very aggravated Naruto.

" What are you doing searching around my kitchen?" he said in an awfully calm tone.

Sasuke closed the cupboards and tuned to the blonde. " Just wondering why you have absolutely nothing in your house." He said with an unreadable expression "your going shopping with me once we're done going out."

Naruto sighed and turned towards the door. "Fine…. But you're paying for it."

Sasuke nodded walked past Naruto and out of the apartment "Hn."

--

The black haired boy was walking through the forest heading towards the place where team 7 used to train.

Naruto was curious, on why Sasuke was taking him there. " Ne… Sasuke, why are we heading over to the training grounds? If you wanted to spar…. You could have told me teme."

The raven-haired teen ignored the comment and answered with a "Hn..." then he stopped and turned around covering Naruto's eyes and pushed him forward. Carefully leading him further towards the training grounds.

"Hey… I can walk you know. And take your hands off my eyes!" Naruto said.

Sasuke just gripped onto Naruto a bit more then needed too. "Just shut-up and let me do what I want. I'll take my hands off your eyes in a few moments… so just wait!"

Naruto gulped and was bit hesitant. _'What the hell is he gonna do? Such a nice way to treat his boyfriend too…' _He sighed and let the Uchiha lead him away to who knows where.

**Sasuke's pov.**

For every step that the both of us came closer to group 7's training grounds. The more excited I got, today was my Naruto's birthday, and he's going to turn 19 yrs old. He never really celebrates his birthday, so this time…. He's going to be in a shock. I smiled and pushed my kitsune further, _'just a few more steps and we'll be out of this forest… there we are!' _

I let go of Naruto and wrapped my arms around him. " Surprise! Happy Birthday Naruto! ". Smiling at his surprised face.

--

**Normal pov.**

Naruto froze when every body came out of their hiding spots and started singing the happy birthday song. Tsunade came over with a cake smiling as she walked towards the couple.

The blonde had tears in his eyes but didn't let them fall _'they actually remembered my birthday.' _He had his head down and smiled, and then he started to laugh, having them fall on the ground. He looked up at the cake and saw himself in the hokage robes saying Happy 19th Birthday Naruto. He laughed and blew out the candles. _'Such a nice cake… too…'_

Everyone cheered and came over giving him a hug saying happy birthday personally. There was Kakashi, Iruka-sensei, even Konohamaru. Also nearby were Kiba's team, Shikamaru's, and Neji's. Even the perverted Jiriaya was here.

Naruto was just so happy that he even glomped Sasuke. Having the both of them land on the floor "thank you, thank you, thank you, I love you!" Sasuke laughed and hugged Naruto back. "I love you too".

The rest of the group just smiled and looked at each other knowingly.

As the day went on, everyone partied, having fun. Even Naruto was enjoying himself. There were a lot of presents given to him. Some gifts were funny than others.

Chouji gave him a week supply of ramen in grocery bags. A new set of clothing both from Ino and Sakura. Saying that he needed a new style. A new book published and signed from Jiriaya himself. A perverted book given by Kakashi sensei, saying that the gift was for both him and Sasuke to read. Both of them blushed when they saw the title. And the list of gifts kept going….

The best gift that Naruto has ever been given was from Sasuke himself.

--

**Naruto's pov.**

After all the gifts I had open, even if some were perverted. I thanked everyone for them. I really appreciated them, some were useful then others, but I'm not gonna go there.

Then someone leaned down on the floor in front of me. I looked up and I saw Sasuke holding a ring and taking my hand. I held my breath; I know what going to happen next.

"Uzumaki Naruto, would you marry me? It would make me the most happiest person alive."

I had my head down, trying to hide my face. I was shaking so badly, and everyone was here. Expecting my answer. I looked up at him, and saw him smiling. Seeing hope in his eyes, I smiled and nodded yes.

" Hai. I will and I love you." Landing next to him. Kissing him with all the passion I could give. Having him know that I love him.

I heard everyone cheer and clap when we broke the kiss. Saying congratulations. This was the best day I had ever had, I never felt so happy and loved my whole life.

* * *

**XD Yay! I did it! I am happy with myself!**

**Naruto and Sasuke: **We're engaged?

**Robert**: Yeup!

**Naruto and Sasuke: **Please review!

**SO! What do you guys think of it so far?**

**Need **REVIEWS** and I'll send the next **CHAPTER** over!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Robert…really doesn't own Naruto..**

**OK…OK… as you can see…. I love all of your reviews! (Hee hee)**

**AND I'll try to make it** **_longer_… it's _a possibility_. (Stares around)**

**And I'm H_APPY_ that you think its cute/kawaii **

**Hopefully you like this chapter? _(Has lots of DIALOG in it )_**

* * *

It was getting late, and everybody was about to get ready to leave. Until someone shouted out, waking them up fully.

" Okie! Everyone gather around…gather around…" shouted the perverted sannin. " We're gonna have some fun before you all leave…" he said with a sly grin.

" What are you doing with that bottle of sake ero-sannin?" said Naruto drowsily. Yawning as he stretched against Sasuke, getting comfortable on his lap.

Sasuke stared at the blonde's hair and snorted. " Well its obvious of what we're gonna do, dobe. All of us are gonna have a drinking game."

Naruto sat up and half heartily gave the Uchiha a glare. "Shut up! I knew that!"

Jiriaya stared at the couple and shrugged. _'I'm not even gonna interfere'_. Then he turned his gaze towards the rest of the gang and smirked. " Well the Uchiha kid is right. So who's up for the challenge? 5500 yen to the winner"

Kiba looked around and smirked. " I'll take your challenge" and he stepped forward sitting on the mat that Jiriaya was sitting on. And he stared at the bored teen. " Wanna give it a shot Shikamaru?"

"Its too troublesome, but for the heck of it. I will," he sighed and sat next to Kiba giving a slight grin.

" You can beat them Shikamaru!" cheered Ino.

--

"Ne… Neji-kun? Aren't you going to join too? It…. it could be fun…" said Hinata. Staring at the other Hyuuga hesitantly, waiting for his answer.

Neji stared at his cousin and the rest of group. And nodded his head. " I suppose." And he sat on the ground also.

Sakura was watching almost the entire guys join in, but not Lee. " Anou… how come your not gonna join into the competition? Lee."

The green spandex-wearing guy looked at the person who spoke to him and blushed. " Ahh… Sakura-chan, even if I enter this contest, I'll go berserk when I drink sake. So I don't think that it's a good idea. But arigato for asking." Lee said with a smile on his face.

Sakura blushed and nodded " oh ok."

Jiriaya looked at the group and raised an eyebrow _'doesn't seem like anybody really wants to play…' _he sighed and looked at the remainder three that didn't want to play.

--

Kiba noticed the lack of people in the game and spotted Sasuke still sitting with Naruto talking to him. Paying no interest in the contest. " Oiy Uchiha! C'mon over and join us! We're lacking some few men here."

Sasuke looked up from the conversation that he was having with Naruto. And He looked a bit irritated " iie. I'm staying out of this one."

Kiba was annoyed at how he was acting and stood up grabbing the black haired boy by the collar. Surprised that he didn't give a struggle. Dragging him to the next available spot on the mat.

" You're going to join this little competition whether you like it or not Uchiha. Try to have some fun eh? Or are you too chicken to even try some alcohol?" Kiba said mocking the Uchiha. Hopefully making him aggravated to do this.

Naruto laughed and sat next Sasuke. " It could be interesting ya know? I've never seen you drunk before. And this seems to be the best opportunity. But im not joining it, I'll just watch. Who knows what's going to happen if you become intoxicated?" whispered the snickering blonde.

Sasuke glared at Kiba and Naruto '_those bastards! I'm going to hurt them later on…when I'm not drunk…' _

soon he had this I'm better then you look " Bring it on…I'm sure that I can handle more sake than you could give" smirking at Kiba.

Naruto looked around to see any more contestants and spotted Shino. " oiy come over here bug boy….we need another person so we can start!"

Shino looked over to the blonde and nodded

"I will defeat you all" was all he said before he too sat on the mat.

Jiriaya looked around and nodded to Tsunade. "Ok everyone! Let the contest begin!" shouted the hokage.

--

A half hour passed and the sake was still going around. The first person to hit the lights out was Neji. It seems that the Hyuuga never really experienced alcohol.

The ones that were still going strong were Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, and Sasuke. The adults didn't joined, since they knew that they would be the winner. Especially Jiriaya. The four Konoha ninja's looked at each other competitively. Hoping for another victim to fall from drinking too much.

All thinking the same thing _'I will win!' _

As each round came along, the boys became sluggish. Talking some incoherent words. And slowly drinking down the burning liquid into their throat. Kakashi watched in amusement as his student was still going with the sake. Then he leaned over to Jiriaya and whispered. " Bet you 100 yen

that Sasuke will win."

The pervert looked at the four and stared back at the jounin. "100 on the boy that carries the dog." The two of them nodded in agreement, looking back to game. Waiting to see who would end up the victor.

Iruka stared suspiciously at the two but didn't want to but in on what ever they were doing.

--

The rest of the group was cheering the four on and arguing on who would win. Saying that shino wouldn't last long and that Sasuke would win.

One by one, some one ended up unconscious or threw up from all the liquor.

Second to come down was shino, and then Shikamaru a half hour later. But good thing that Sakura was there to ease the nauseous feeling. The remaining two was Kiba verses Sasuke.

Sasuke's head was spinning and it didn't seem very long that he would throw up and become unconscious. He stared at Kiba and grinned as he gulped down the sake. _'I still have enough for me to take. I won't back down. How much more can you handle?' _

Kiba glared at the other grinning boy and sipped his on drink also. Having another round of sake being poured from Naruto. The group stared in anxiety, wondering who would win. Once the two competitors rose they're drinks and swallowed it down, the last one to go was Sasuke.

He leaned forward coughing and turning around. Throwing up in the grass, having the remaining spectators jump back. He felt so sick from all the liquor he drank. _' I am never going to do this again…..'_

Naruto smiled at Kiba and turned towards Sasuke rubbing his back. Hopefully trying to make him feel better. " Hey… at least you didn't go unconscious before you threw up." Whispering to him gently. " do you want to go lean against a tree or something?"

The raven-haired boy nodded. Slowly standing up with the help of Naruto. Once they reached a tree, Naruto slowly sat the both of them down and slightly hugged the boy. Whispering some comforting words.

--

Nobody really expect Kiba to win but they were happy anyway. They congratulated him and exchanged money from the bets that they made with each other. Kakashi on the other hand had to give up 100 yen to the legendary sannin "well… It was worth a try." Sighing as he passed the money.

Jiriaya laughed giddily, pleased that he had won the bet. Then he walked towards Kiba and handed him the sack of 5500 yen. " There you go. You won it fair and square. Make some good use with it kid."

Kiba drowsily smiled as he looked at the sack of coins _'alright…. beat that Uchiha!' _And then blacked out, hearing gasps and yells.

--

Once all the drunken teens were ok to go home. Everybody said they're good byes. Sleepy from all the excitement and cold since it was one o'clock in the morning. but only Sasuke and Naruto remained for a while...

* * *

**ROBERT: mwuahahaha I AM EViL so…so… what do you think? Shall I continue?**

**Naruto: yes!**

**Sasuke: why did I lose? I was supposed to earn that money!**

**Robert: well too bad!**

**OK……these are the things that I Appreciate**

**COMMENTS:** they give me inspiration to continue

**IDEAS/SUGGESTIONS:** I LOVE those! so feel free to give them to me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: once again… I do not own Naruto. I own myself XD Robert**

**OK……… I am going to answer your REQUEST (partially of it) …**

**Kitty-inuyasha & Red Asatari**

**Hopefully you guys would like it? XD (hides behind chair)**

**Im not very good at doing these kinds of scenes…so it's going to be pretty short. **_I think (sweatdrops)_

**Pov. Only for Sasuke and Naruto! **

* * *

Naruto had a worrying gaze as he heard Sasuke coughing madly. "Are sure that you don't want to go back home?"

The other boy nodded slightly as he leaned in more against Naruto. The blonde blush a tint of pink and put his arms around him. _'He must be out of it, he doesn't really do these kind of gestures…eeehhhh'_

Naruto looked questionably at him, then he smiled. Having his head rest against the older boy's chest. _'What are you up to Sasuke?' _

"anou… are you still drunk? Sasuke…" the blonde heard the boy mumble a no. And hugged him tighter, bending down for a kiss. Having there lips lock in a passionate kiss. The Uchiha pulled his kitsune closer to him as he went down the blonde's neck. Making Naruto gasp for a bit, moaning at the feeling.

Sasuke smirked and laid the both of them on the mat that they were sitting on. He was still half drunk, but he knew what he was doing. Slightly lying on top of the boy, sliding his hands underneath the black button shirt. Making Naruto shiver against he touch and arching towards him.

Wrapping around his arms around his lover's neck, the blonde pulled him down for another heated kiss. Making the black-haired boy have more courage and unbutton both of their shirts. While the blonde undid the pants, sliding them off on to the ground.

Sasuke went over to where the clothes laid and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Making Naruto raise an eyebrow at him _' so he has been planning this all along.. pft' _then smiled_ ' at least he did it at a good time. Im ready for it'_

The Uchiha flipped open the lid and squirted a big enough amount on his and stared at Naruto lovingly. "are you ready? It's going to hurt for a while… if you don't want to continue. We can stop now"

Naruto smirked and went over to him and kissed him again with all the passion he had. Letting him know that he was ready. Making the other smile during the kiss. While Sasuke trailed his hands down the boys back,…………………

**OK seriously… you really can't make me write this…(can you?) Think it in your minds! Im already having a _brain seizure_ from trying to write this! Its so weird! When I try to write…( It ) im srry if it didn't really meet to your standards but give me a break plz! **

Panting, feeling each others breath in the cold air. The both of them collapsed from the intense, energetic…activity. Lying side by side with each other, looking into one another's eyes. Having love shining in there eyes.

Sasuke closed his eyes grinning in contentment and wrapped his arms around Naruto. Pulling him closer so they can be warmer. Having the blonde cuddling closer to him made him feel that nothing in the world was better then being with him. He was his light, making smile, having everything go ok.

And the two of them slept outside in the cold air. Being warmed up by just the two of them for heat. Sleeping in contentment.

* * *

**Ok……….ok……… I KNOW THAT ITS FREAKING SHORT!**

_**SO THAT IS WHY I AM GOING TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER RIGHT AFTER THIS ONE**_

**So you can read 2 in ONE day! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: once again… I do not own Naruto. I own YOU! XD jk**

**_Ok I apologize 30 times!_ (Laughs sheepishly) _for not updating as quick as I could_**

**I made this very interesting! For this chapter…. in my opinion…XD**

**SO THIS TIME...**

It's kinda long… XD maybe?

**Kyuubi-__**_'thinking in naruto's head.'_

* * *

The birds were chirping merrily and sun shown brightly. Having the two of the pretty much naked boy slowly arouse from they're sleep…**(snicker)…**

Naruto slowly sat up rubbing his eyes yawning, but stopped when a arm tightened around him. Preventing him from getting up. _'CRAP! What the hell did we just do… oh yea… now I remember' _blushing brightly he stared down at his lover. Who was just sleeping so peacefully with a smile on his face.

The blonde stared at his face admiring how the Uchiha looked with out having a mask on his face _'he looks hot with out a shirt though…' _thinking unconsciously, with out noticing it.

'_Why of course kit…who wouldn't mind a hot… sexy… Sasuke naked right next to you…' _said the sly fox within him.

Naruto froze and blushed a deeper shade of red. _'Shut up you perverted fox! Who asked for your opinion?' _fuming slightly that his inner demon chose such a time to disturb the peace.

'_Aw… who said that I was perverted? Though I am a female fox, it doesn't changed the fact that I can feel everything emotion that goes on around here.'_ Said the kyuubi softly, teasing the blonde in a playful manner.

' _So… did you enjoy that little pleasuring exercise that you had? Yesterday? Was that boy good?'_

Naruto's body shook, staring at the ground in embarrassment. _'Sh..shut-up you damn fox!… don't go prying into peoples lives! Especially their sex lives!'_

'_Humph… fine then, I guess I'll go bug you some other time later. I'll give you your time alone.' _Said the now irritated fox. _' But just to let you know… your going to find something very surprising a few days later… okay kit?'_

'_Yea, yea... Just please leave me in peace for a moment eh?'_ Naruto grumbled to the kyuubi. Not noting how the fox said those words.

--

Naruto sighed as the conversation from the fox within him ended. _'Jeez… she should stop popping in my head whenever she feels. She's has the worst timing…'_ he slowly eased off the grip from the raven-haired boy and started looking around for his clothes. Getting dressed as quick as he could, praying hopefully that nobody saw them naked in the morning.

Then he turned towards Sasuke, trying to wake him up so they could leave the training grounds as quick as possible. And this was his biggest mistake of ever trying to wake up an Uchiha…

Sasuke woke up to a slight shaking of his body. He mumbled something about going away or you die. Making the younger boy feel a vein pop before he punched him in the chest, just enough to jolt the other boy awake.

Too bad that Naruto didn't escape the vice grip from Sasuke in time.

"ack! Get…get your arms off my neck!…You're…suffocating me!" squeaked the choking blonde. Clawing at the hands tightening around his neck. "Sasuke!" Naruto closed his eyes tightly as he was running out of breath. _'Please…let go…'_

When Naruto thought it was the end, he felt the pressure decrease. Allowing him to breath again. Coughing uncontrollably, trying to suck up as much air as he could. Once he got his breathing under control, he slowly opened his eyes. Looking up to the Uchiha and gasped.

There stood Sasuke shaking terribly, with eyes wide. Still naked but frightened. " gomen nasai….Naruto… I didn't know what came over me. Im so sorry." Looking down towards the ground in shame. " I thought you were one of those ninja coming here for an attack." He murmured, as his voice shook.

Naruto's eyes soften and slowly came over to Sasuke. Putting his arms around him, attempting to give a reassuring hug that it was ok. Ignoring the visible flinch, Naruto tried to calm the Uchiha down. Saying that it wasn't his fault.

--

After some persuasion, Naruto finally got Sasuke to snap out of it and get his clothes on. They left the training area shortly and was now heading towards the mansion Sasuke owned.

The two of them talked about the future and what they should do for their wedding. And most of all, Sasuke told Naruto that they should move in together today.

" Oiy Naruto, do you want to move in with me?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

The blonde turned his gaze towards the taller boy and raised an eyebrow.

" What are you up too? Im not going to move in with you just because you want to…teme."

Sasuke sighed. "Well… for starters, once we get married. Then you wouldn't have to worry about moving all your stuff…in my house…ne?"

Naruto thought for a moment and looked up to him. _'Maybe I should torture him… I know what he's going to do if we move in together…that perverted bastard. I swear… he gets it from Kakashi.'_ Looking at the suspicious Uchiha… he nodded and turned towards his own house.

"fine… but we have to get started quickly, I don't want to make this moving stuff take a whole week." Not even looking at the smirking Sasuke, trailing behind him.

--

Once they reached the apartment, Naruto started looking for his keys as they reached the door. But stopped when he saw the inside all trashed and most of his items were thrown all over the floor. The walls were scribbled with words that Naruto didn't want to read.

Slowly, he stepped into the living quarters. Afraid of what more he would find. Going over the mess, he went in the bedroom and saw all his personal items broken, torn, or ripped up.

Having a mental break down of some sort, he sat down holding his knees rocking back and forth. _'Why would someone do this? Don't I have enough misery as it is?' _wondering all the possibilities why the villagers would do this. All he had was _'they all hate me… and they'll do anything to make all my happiness go away…why…why?'_

Not noticing his lover coming into the room. Being self-conscience that he was in a state. The blonde didn't know the arms that were forming around him. Giving him a comforting squeeze.

Sasuke looked around the room. Everything was at total chaos, the walls were written in red paint. The mattress and clothes were ripped apart, and windows were broken. Leaving shards on the ground, having the pictures were torn up and some parts of it were burned.

" Im sorry Naruto, its ok. Im here, you can let it all out." gently said Sasuke, hugging the blonde as he cried on his shoulder. Mentioning why of all the things that happen to him, it had to be wrecking his home.

--

After the incident, Naruto agreed to move in with Sasuke. But having none of his personal items come back with him to the mansion. Reporting this to the hokage, she was infuriated.

" They did WHAT!" screamed Tsunade, slamming her hands on the desk. Breaking it in half, making the assistant gasp. Papers were flying everywhere, but she didn't care.

She stared at the couple, seeing one comforting the other upset teen. Sighing, she walked over to them and gave Naruto a hug.

"Obaa-chan… what am I going to do? I have no money to buy clothes and such." Mumbling into her shirt, hugging her back shaking constantly.

Stroking his back she let him stare at her smiling face " don't worry about it… I'll pay for your things. Then things will soon go back to the way it used to be. Im sorry about your apartment… but you have to go on ok?" nodding slowly, he moved back to his koi. Having his head on the other's shoulder sighing in despair. _' I suppose...'_

**A couple days later…. **

Sasuke was sleeping soundlessly in his comfortable bed till he felt some one rip off the sheets and run to the bathroom throwing up. _'What the heck? Naruto…ugh its 12 o'clock' _sitting up and slowly walking to the bathroom, he saw Naruto sitting next to the toilet. Throwing up today's dinner…

' _Why do I feel so sick and nauseous…' _preparing to throw up again… he felt a hand rub up and down against his back.

"Do you want to go to Tsunade? Maybe she can find out what's wrong with you…" seeing that his poor kitsune was sick. He grabbed a towel and ran it through warm water. Handing the wet to Naruto so he could wash his face.

After the little event, they went back to sleep. Sasuke kept worrying about Naruto. While the blonde was hoping that morning would come so Tsunade could check him.

* * *

**ALRIGHT…… I kinda got myself confused writing this CHAPTER…. So that's why I didn't update as soon.**

It's a bit rushed I think… but I had a lot of things on my hand.

**Sasuke: **no kidding…..

**Naruto: **im…..SICK! whats wrong with me!

**Kyuubi**: mwuahahahaha you'll see…..my sweet lil kit!

_**SO LIKE I ALWAYS SAY….. review! And I'll send the next chappie over! )**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Doesn't even own Naruto **

**Yatta! I am done with my tests and I got high scores on them D ahahha**

ok…. I am in 8th grade so some…of you were close to guessing….just a few grades off XD ahahhah

**THIS ACTUALLY TOOK LONGER FOR ME TO UPDATE…..**

and well… I just started writing down some ideas I had now, AND PLEASE! Stop telling me to write longer chapters… if you really want me to do that, then you should have to wait for a long time till I update again...((thnx)) OK THEN! Back to da story

* * *

**( at the hokage's office)**

zzz…zz…zzz…zzzz…'knock knock knock...'

" I swear! I was just taking a short nap before I continue on the paper-work shiz-…?" pausing her sentence, she saw that there was no one in the room. She sighed, fixing herself up and straightening her papers, she called out to the upcoming visitor. "Come in and state your purpose here." _' And I was in a middle of a good dream too…damn you'_

When the door creaked open, she raised an eyebrow at the scene. "PUT ….ME…. DOWN! Damnit you bastard I can walk you know!" shouted the blonde, struggling to get out of Sasuke's grip. The Uchiha had been carrying him bridal style, with an irrated look.

"I said put me down or something else might happen that…you…ahh!" crash))

Sasuke had followed Naruto's, orders so he dropped him down with out a complaint. Having the blonde fall down hard on his back. "oooww……. You know…. you could have just…put me down like a normal person would." Naruto whimpered. Rubbing his aching back gently.

Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms, staring down at him." Well, you said to put me down…. But you didn't really specify HOW…."

Naruto growled and swiped the raven-haired boy's legs, making him crash down also. _' HA! That's what you get you ungrateful bastard' _smirking at the dazed Uchiha, lying on the floor.

Not wanting to interrupt the amusing scene, but she had to concentrate on more important matters. " Ahem, gentlemen, is there something that you wanted to discuss about?"

Naruto stopped his rant and stared blankly at her. Sasuke, seeing that the other didn't want to respond, he stepped forward dragging the clueless blond with him.

"h-heeyy….watch it." Mumbled Naruto.

Clearing his voice, the raven boy spoke " eh, hai, hokage-sama, I think that there's something wrong with him here. Naruto seemed really sick yesterday, throwing up his breakfast." He glanced down to see if Naruto was going to argue about this again. Giving a glare for good measure, so he would back down. " As I was saying, hopefully you can find out what's wrong with the dobe?"

Naruto shot a glare " your worried about me… but you still have the nerve to call me dobe? You teme…." Growling up at the older teen.

After the little rant, the two saw the gondaime had her face scrunched up in a grim look. "Are you sure that's all there is? Just having morning sickness at the moment?" Sasuke nodded his head " yea, morning sickness, if that what you call It." Giving a weird look at her.

Tsunade sighed in frustration, staring at Naruto warily. " What! There's nothing wrong with me! I just threw up a couple of times, but now I don't feel sick anymore! So im fine!" Looking up helplessly at her.

She raised an eyebrow and stood up, shooting him a curious look. " Come with me Naruto, I don't want to take any chances." Opening a door that looked like a patients room. Waiting for the two to come inside.

"Sit."

"Okay..."

"Now lay down." Naruto sighed in frustration but he complied.

The hokage pulled up Naruto's shirt, earning a small yelp from him. But his body slowly unease itself while she did some hand signs. As her hands started to glow with charka, she hovered over his stomach to see what was wrong.

' _I wonder, if this is even possible for a male to…'_

Her hand froze when she felt another sign of charka growing inside of him. " So then… its true" she mumbled. There was a small sign of life in him, and neither boy knew that. _'I suppose that they will have to learn and accept it. Especially the Uchiha,' if_ he didn't accept Naruto for what was going to happen, The hokage would pound his face in until he would realize it.

The two would have to learn the symptoms of being pregnant, being well prepared. And most of all, the wonders on how to take care of their own child. Tsunade smirked at the thought on how their child might turn out. The two teens wondered what was with the face of hers, both thinking the same thing. _'She's up to something… I can feel it.'_

Naruto pushed off the hand that was still on his stomach and pulled down his orange shirt. "Ne, Obaa-chan, is there anything of was this a one shot chance that I was sick?" hopping of the bed and walking towards Sasuke, being held in his arms.

Having her bangs fall in front of her face, making a dark shadow, creating an evil atmosphere in the room. The woman chuckled evilly, Tsunade smirked at the thought of the pair having children when they would see how they're child would look like.

_**Imagination---**_

"_It's a boy!" cried the doctor._

_The blonde man laughed and half cried when the nurse handed him the sobbing child. And Sasuke loomed over the two, Smiling at the thought that all three of them was now a family._

_The two now parents looked down at the child and gasped. It was the most interesting thing they have seen. No one knew that it could happen, heck, even Naruto had thought of the possibilities. But he never had thought that they're child would look like a spitting image of Sasuke._

" _N-Nande Yo! Why does he look a lot like you and not me?" screamed the irrated, once pregnant man._((A/N: nande yo means what the hell!))

_Sasuke took a step back, trying to calm down the steaming blonde. " Eh Naruto, its probably just a dominant trait in the Uchiha Clan." Waving his hands in front of him._

_The Kyuubi holder, continued to seethed at the older man. "Like hell it's a dominant trait! What is with you Uchiha's! Always have to think your so superior and the best in the damn village!"_

_The nurse came up to Sasuke and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, its probably the stress when your lover was into laboring and giving birth to the child."_

_The last of the Uchiha sweat-dropped. " Eh…. I don't think that's all why Naruto's cranky."_

_**END---- (naw...theres still more...)**_

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and then to they're current hokage. Both thinking the same thing. _'We should have left when we had the chance. But its too late now.'_ The two backed up away from the insane and probably drunk woman, heading towards they're destination.

Before they could have even turn the knob, Tsunade called out, " I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you plan to escape on what im going to tell you about what's going to happen for then next 9 months." Sitting down on the nearest chair. Staring at her nails with interest.

* * *

**WWHEE! I had finally done it! I plopped my ass on the computer and started typing up this chapter that I had wrote a long time ago.**

**I congratulate myself D—**

**ANY WAYS COMMENTS ANYONE?**

_**They give inspiration! THEY ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED!**_

_I"LL SEND THE NEXT CHAPPIE OVER...one day... XD_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Why the heck would I own Naruto?…..or should I?

**Robert:** Well…… its summer……. Whheee! Ok ok, ….I'll continue on with this story. Even though I have another story coming for Fullmetal Alchemists… sigh

**Robert again:** Its been a loonngg time since I seen you here…. stares at the fic that she was posting on you must have been waiting for a new chapter eh? WELL I'M NOT GIVIN IT TO YA! I jk I jk

Probably there is humor… --I just really wanted to put in some cracked up things.

_Anywho…on with the story (sweatdrops)_

* * *

Naruto raised an eyebrow and went over to Tsunade. "Eh? NINE MONTHS! What's so important that I have to know what's going to happen in the future?" Putting his hands on his hips, having a sour expression, not believing the Hokage sitting right in front of him.

Tsunade sighed and replied bluntly. "Do you want your child to die because you had no idea that it was living inside of you?" _'C'mon…think you idiot, why would there be a living thing inside of you? '_Naruto looked puzzled for a second before he gasped at realization. " I… I'm pregnant!" falling to the floor like the world has ended, mumbling something like… _"Why am I the girl in this relationship…?"_

Sasuke on the other took notes on what he and Naruto should be prepared for while having the baby. " You would need to watch out for mood swings, morning sickness, dizzy spells, and also try not over exert yourself Naruto…" Sasuke nodded every now and then as he continued to write.

"Also! The most important thing that you have to be careful of is to NOT hurt the baby and most definitely do not drink alcohol!" Tsunade scowled as she spat out those words. "Another thing is that you cannot go out on missions Naruto. It wouldn't be a very wise idea when you're going to be a few months along with the baby. You can eat all the things you want whenever you're hungry as long as it's healthy. I suppose you'll have to eat twice as much in order to feed the baby and yourself." She sighed after going through a whole list in her head on how to be ready for the child.

Naruto blinked at the list that Sasuke had written down and then back to the hokage. His grin started out as a small grin to a full-fledged smile. " Don't worry obaa-chan! I'm not going to do anything that will harm_ our_ baby." Turning around towards his lover and giving Sasuke a hug, staring up at him with warm eyes. Sasuke looked down and smiled returning the hug and gave Tsunade a look of letting them go.

Tsunade mused at the thought of Naruto being careful for the baby's sake. _'He's so clumsy… I wonder how he'll manage.' _She caught Sasuke's eye and smiled, walking up to the door to find Shizune in the position of grabbing the knob. " Why hello there! We just going out weren't we Sasuke?" putting on a fake smile.

The Uchiha nodded and folded up the list and grabbed Naruto's hand dragging him away from the office. " We are going to have to go through this list one more time ok Naruto?" he muttered as he passed by some new anbu squad staring at the two. The blonde nodded as Sasuke led the way back to the apartment.

--

Tsunade sighed as she went back to her desk staring at Shizune. "Naruto has gotten himself pregnant. And I have to say, the two of them took it quite well"

"But Tsunade-sama, how is Naruto-kun able to have a baby? He doesn't have the body structure like a woman…" Shizune asked puzzled.

"Well, I'm assuming that it's the Kitsune inside of him is doing that. She is somehow making this possible for Naruto to carry a baby. So I'm relying on her to take care of this."

"The fox is a female?"

"Yes, I'm hoping that she will keep an eye out for Naruto. Even though we are medical nin, we still have no idea how that fox is making it possible. We're going to hope for the best and that's that." Swirling her chair to face the window staring out at the bustling villagers in Konoha with a small smile on her face. _'Be careful….'_

_----A Couple Weeks Later----_

Naruto looked up when he heard a loud pounding on the front door. "NARUTO! Open this door right now! Or I will break it down for you!" Sakura steamed, as she pounded on the door furiously. _' How dare he! I'm his best friend and he never told me that he was having a baby! But that also explains why he hasn't been out of the house lately. But that wasn't the point! It was the Hokage that told me the news! Not Sasuke or Naruto!' _The Inner Sakura stopped her rant as she heard the door open revealing Naruto in normal clothes, or more like Sasuke's.

"Sakura? Ino? What are you two doing here? Isn't it a bit late to be showing up on someone's doorstep?" Naruto asked as he let the two girls in.

Ino smirked giving Naruto an unexpected hug. "Congratulations, you're going to have a kid not too soon…" in a sly voice, elbowing his arm in the process.

Sakura nodded in agreement. " Actually the most important reason why we came here with out notice is that both of you should be planning your wedding already!" She exclaimed happily, clasping hands with Ino. Their eyes sparkled at the possibilities they could do if they were to plan a wedding for the engaged.

"Eh? Where did Uchiha go?" Sakura asked looking around to see the usually silent man sitting reading something.

"Oh, Sasuke's at a mission right now. He'll be back in about another week or so, the hokage asked him to retrieve an important scroll from Suna." Naruto sighed as he waved it off. Lying on the couch yawning lazily, "So… aren't you going to get out some paper and pencils? To start planning the little ceremony that Sasuke and I are having." Using his fingers as quotation marks for the word planning.

Sakura grinned she brought out some colored pencils, pens, pencils, loose papers and one notebook. "Yep! We already have the supplies so we can start right away!"

" Yes! But first… we need to figure out if the wedding should have two grooms. Or, one groom and bride." Ino suggested, giving Sakura a knowing smile.

--

The two ninja's had a spark in there eyes that Naruto couldn't describe but what he knew was that the atmosphere changed into something that the pregnant man didn't like.

Ino and Sakura had their backs turned away from him and whispering like giggling schoolgirls gossiping on the latest trend for clothes. Drawing many things on the blank pieces of paper, scribbling small notes on the page. Throwing out any designs to the growing pile of rejects.

-Few minutes later-

"Ah! Your style is too plain!"

"What are you to talking about? Yours is too elegant it would be strange on Naruto since he's not that type of person to wear THAT!"

"Fine! Why don't we make one together then?"

"Fine then…"

"I think red would be a nice color…"

"Hmm…. maybe your right. I should change it like this?"

"Oh it should have a gold lining to it on the edges!"

" No…White would be a better color, and then a nice shade of orange coming off the ends."

"How about some floral designs to it also? On the bottom coming slightly up here on the sides..."

"Ah…the Obi belt should be a light shade of gold and then the Obi-Jime should be black!" (1)

- 30 minutes later –

"Hmm…I wonder if it would look stunning on him." The busy females looked back to see Naruto in a petrified state. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it right after he made a sound. _'I finally figured out what's going to happen and now I can't stop this! Aiy! What the hell am I going to do! I don't want to dress up like a girl! And I can't say no! Or they would force me into it…SASUKE!' _Naruto screamed in his head helplessly.

" Oiy, Naruto! What do you think of this kimono eh?" Ino asked, handing him the finished product of their design. "Doesn't it look beautiful? Plus, it's meant for you! So would it be ok for you to wear this to the wedding? Please? It would really mean a lot to us, and you don't have to worry on how you're going to be able to pay for this."

"Yes, you don't have to at all." Sakura butted in. " Ino's mother knows a nice lady that customizes Kimonos for you. Once you give her a design on paper, she can make an exact replica of it. And well since her mother is a friend with the lady, we can get a discount."

"W-wait a minute, if I'm not going to pay for this. Then who will?" Naruto sighed in frustration.

"Us silly! Didn't you get what we were trying to say to you?" Ino said giving him a look.

"This is a wedding gift to you from the both of us! We want you to be happy for once. With out worrying about anything or what ever the villagers say to you." Sakura said gently grabbing onto his shoulders giving him a sweet smile. "So accept our gift will ya?"

Naruto blinked and thought for a moment before he nodded giving the females a small smile. "Fine I accept, no need on pestering me about this….sheesh." Rolling his eyes. _' I don't want to be killed either….'_

Sakura and Ino grinned so much that they glomped Naruto down to the floor. Screaming cheers at the blonde's approval.

"Ok then Naruto, now that we have that settled. We have to think about when we should hold the wedding."

" Oh and what should be there!"

"Ahh! And the decorations! What to have for the ceremony."

"And invitations! Plus the bridesmaids and best man."

"Aw! I just can't wait till the wedding."

"Me too!"

"We should invite some more girls to plan this also!"

"You mean like Hinata, Ten Ten and Tamari?"

"Sure! And we can ask for our mother's help too."

The girls chattered about the wedding forgetting that they were still at Naruto's place. The blonde man groaned, he couldn't believe that this was still going.

"Sasuke. If you can here me, please come home quick. Ugh" Naruto whined in the pillow, his voice muffled through the fabric. Pulling another pillow over his head. Lying on the couch once again, trying to drone out the conversation that Sakura and Ino was having.

* * *

**Robert:** Well! (rubs her hands together) hope you liked this chapter? I did - because it was fun writing the last part. Mwuahahahaha… Poor Naruto. D I was so into this because I'm going to a wedding in a few weeks :D my first one too!

Aiy! (jumps around like crazy)

**Well like always.….. Review - and I'll send the next chapter over )**

**Sorry if it took so long for me to update (sweatdrops)**

Now I can start my FMA story :D mwuahahahaaa………


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto... I wish the manga would never ended actually... sigh

**Authors Note:**

**YEA.. screw waiting around...I'm writing the next chapter...**

**I hope you guys like it? It's a time skip... meh.. hahaha**

Anyhow I just reread my story and I am in love with it (since I forgot that it was me who wrote it while I read it xD I'm such a dork...)

I figured that I owe you guys a relatively...long chapter... so yea enjoy. (I should be studying...xP)

sasuke : FINALLY... after so long...

naruto: yea I know right? our child is 4 now **sweatdrops**

* * *

[ 5 Months in ]

_CRASH _

_BANG _

_CLATTER_

". . . . . Do you know how long it took for me to make that?" said the now very agitated blonde as he drummed his fingers against the counter trying to keep his cool.

"Naruto-chan . . . . I . . I . . . Here I'll . . ."

"NO! … Stop! Just leave it alone and get out of here!" Naruto screeched throwing a wooden spatula towards the other man before turning around to clean the mess that had occurred on the floor. Fortunately, the spatula missed the mans head and lodged itself a few inches into the wall. Sasuke gave the blonde a hard look before he scanned the surroundings of the kitchen and sighed in defeat stalking out of the area. _'So much for that idea of helping Naruto out with cooking' _.

It was near dinner time and his kitsune wanted to make it a guys night with a handful of their close friends. Naruto had just recently gotten out of his ramen filled diet and was strangely very open to try new things. Today it was Yakiniku and the blond had prepared just enough delicacies of meat to grill for everyone to have, especially Choji.

_Flashback:: more like not too long ago::_

_It was a nice cool night today in Konoha and the sun was just about to set. If you were to peer inside the Uchiha compound, you would see a strapping young man lying on the grass with his arms stretched behind his head dozing off to sleep. Strewn all around him were some genjutsu scrolls and parenting books. With a loud yawn and a good stretch, the man opened his charcoal eyes looking at the direction of the house with a soft smile on his face sniffing the sweet air that filled his nose. 'mmm...smells heavenly but I know a person that smells even better'._

_Smirking Sasuke gathered his things and started to head inside with a slight bounce in each step he took. 'Maybe I should go and help Naruto out with preparing the food and if we finish doing that before everyone comes . . . then we can have some alone time and just relax on the couch' . After the thought, the Uchiha gave a nod to himself and walked with a quicker pace determined to get his plan into action._

_Inside the house you could hear a cheerful hum coming from the kitchen, the now very prominent pregnant man was just about done finishing the side dishes for todays dinner. Naruto surveyed the huge mass of food surrounding him and gave a stern nod crossing his arms around his chest with a wide grin._

"_Yosh! Almost doonee!" exclaimed the happy blonde giggling with excitement in his crystal blue eyes. Naruto was quite proud of the gleaming plates of food ready to be served and cooked right on the grill. After to staring at the meat for a long while like he was in a trance, the blonde made a face while he slightly rubbed his belly and groaned from the dull pain in his stomach, "Ahhh i'm starvingg..." he groaned as he turned his head towards the clock. Not a moment later his eyes went wide and gaped at the time._

"_6 o'clock already? Aw man...better hurry with the rest of the food before everyone gets here, I have less than an hour"_

_Naruto quickly chopped up some vegetables, put them on the plate and turned his attention to the oven checking if his dessert was done. Finding this to be a perfect time to take a break and rest, Naruto sat down slowly on the floor right in front of the oven watching the batter rise ever so slightly while unconsciously rubbing his stomach feeling the baby's small kicks.'Ah... i'm so tired... I wonder if you are tired too... hmm little one?' Naruto smiled softly thinking of all the things he would do once the baby is born._

_'Narutoooo...what are you going to name your child hmm?'_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow and grinned at the sound of the voice echoing in his head. Its been a while since he had talked to the kyuubi._

_' Hmm... that's a good question...is it a boy or girl kyuubichan?'_

_'Hm... Let's keep it a surprise! Now tell me namess naruchan'_

_'I haven't really thought about it yet...I should ask Sasu about it later'_

_'Sasu? Since when did you call him that?'_

_'Dunno! Just happened right now ahahah I'll test it out later when I get the chance'_

_'I'd love to see the end result'_

_'I hope he doesn't mind... hehehe'_

_Just when the female fox was about to tell Naruto about other things, Sasuke came around the corner into the kitchen and rammed right into some open drawers and cupboards. Naruto's body jerked and whipped his head towards the direction of the noise gasping at the scene. The Uchiha was so caught off guard by the sudden road block in his way that when he took a step back he slipped on an unknown wet substance on the floor causing him to lose balance. Not looking closely enough to his surroundings, Sasuke grabbed the nearest thing that he could reach._

_'What the flying fuck!?' Sasuke thought in a panic trying to regain his balance. Reaching blindly trying to grab anything that would prevent him from falling. Sadly enough, his reach happened to be Naruto's freshly baked and iced vanilla cake with fruit ontop courtesy of Iruka-sensei's recipe. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror when his hand landed into something soft and moist. Knowing that it was already too late he closed his eyes as he fell to the ground and cringed when he heard the cake fall to the ground and the glass plate shattering across the kitchen floor. 'fuck...'_

_Naruto sat there shell shocked after witnessing one of his precious food fall to the ground. 'No way... out of all the dishes I've prepared...I spent... a long time on that...' Tears brimming his usually happy eyes, Naruto slowly stood up hands shakings and head lowered with anger radiating from his blond looked around hastily and grabbed the nearest object next to him. Sasuke balked and quickly grabbed the nearest towel trying to clean the mess up._

"_. . . . . Do you know how long it took for me to make that?" said the now very agitated blonde as he drummed his fingers against the counter trying to keep his cool. 'I am going to kill you...'_

_'Now now kit... it was just an accident... please calm down for the baby'_

"_Naruto-chan . . . . I . . I . . . Here I'll . . ." Sasuke exclaimed meekly trying to avoid making his love even more angry and upset than he already was trying to clean the mess up faster but failing since the frosting kept smearing even more._

_Naruto felt a vein pop at the mess spreading and slammed his hand down wincing slightly by the impact._

"_NO! … Stop! Just leave it alone and get out of here!" Naruto screeched throwing a wooden spatula towards the other man before turning around to clean the mess that had occurred on the floor._

_'Naruchan... I think that's enough...calm down'_

_Naruto huffed and sighed looking at the cake solemnly and took a swipe at the cake and placed the frosting in his mouth. 'I really wanted Sasu to eat it...'_

_'I know...I know'_

_End flashback :::_

Shaking his head after what just happened less than a few minutes ago, Sasuke sulked his way through the house muttering incoherent words to himself walking to the back yard staring at the sky looking hopelessly at the clouds as if they would be the one to give him answers.

"I hope Naruto isn't too upset..." Sasuke murmured under his breath eyebrows burrowing at the thought of bieng kicked out of the bed for the night. Lately Naruto had become quite emotional and more temperamental each and everyday. There was never a dull moment with the blond and Sasuke was glad for that. He chuckled and shook his head leaning against the door frame smiling at one of the fond moments he'll never forget on how spontaneous Naruto was.

_Flashback::::::_

_'Ugh...what time is it?' Sasuke moaned internally trying to shield his eyes from the sun. Rolling over to look at the digital clock and glared at it once realizing how early it was. 'What the...it's 5:45... Why did I even wake up?' The man huffed and rolled back to his normal position throwing an arm over...'what the...'_

_Sasuke opened his eyes and blinked owlishly at a missing body in the bed,_

"_Naruto?" Sasuke yelled sitting up listening intently for any signs of movement. After a good moment of silence Sasuke threw his legs over the bed and padded his way through the compound, grumbling about how cold it was and how Naruto should be in bed sleeping next to him so he could be warm and comforted knowing that his blond was safe. As he passed through many rooms, Sasuke stopped midway after having a whiff of something that felt toxic._

"_What the... that kind of smells like...paint" Sasuke mumbled before continuing his quest to find Naruto. Just as he was about to head into the living room, the raven haired man caught a glaring brightness in the corner of his left eye. ' wait a minute...' Sasuke thought miffed that the house felt so aloof. He whirled around and walked straight into the room that blinded his eyes and coughed at the intense fumes the paint was giving off._

"_Naruto... why is this room …. orange?" Sasuke asked looking around for the blond through the intense brightness that was seriously blinding his eyes._

"_This is our baby's room" Naruto exclaimed unfazed looking at his love who was covering his eyes from the sheer brightness before returning his attention to the last wall that has yet to be covered in paint. Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh and opened the window letting some fresh air enter the room._

"_You know, it's not safe for you or the baby to paint inside a room that's not ventilated." Sasuke said concerned_

"_I'm sorry Sasuke kun, I was just so excited to paint this room I completely forgot about it" Naruto chuckled putting a hand behind his head before handing Sasuke a clean paintbrush to help him. Sasuke stared at it and reluctantly grabbed the brush cringing that he was actually allowing this color to be in his home._

_End flashback ::::_

* * *

**WOOT... okay so … yea It's not much but I hope it added? **

**Tell me what you guys think and I'll see you another time :]**

**Ahaha... I just finished this while in my anthro class xD …. i'm a bad student... **

**Anyhow reviews are cool lol see you next time**


End file.
